The Battle For Amelia
by Annaliese
Summary: Something that happened many years ago comes back to haunt someone. Who is Amelia? What did she, a certain Mr. Malfoy, and a whole bunch of other people who I am not going to name due to lack of time, effort and space, do that was so damaging? Read the s


I own nothing. Blame J.K. Rowling.

This is the prologue of something quite long. I'll try to put up chapters as regularly as possible, but I can't promise because of the amount of work I have.

This might not be quite what you expect, and don't think you've got it all worked out from the prologue, all is not as it seems and there are one or two very vital characters you haven't met yet.

****

Prologue 

I suppose, in the beginning, we were all in love with her, with Amelia van Dyke.

All in our own way. 

Felix worshipped her, from the moment she walked into the Slytherin common room, and we saw her for the first time. He gave himself up for her, and from the moment she walked so confidently into our lives, she was His Property. Yet she ruled his life.

David Avery, who fancied himself as a ladies man, (stupid sod, still does,) managed to convince himself that she loved him, (and suffered heavily the consequences.) She never did forgive easily. Poor Felix. 

Andre Rosier thought she was an angel, but unlike Felix, never did anything about it. He was content to admire from afar, and would do anything she asked, like a silent slave. Of the six of us, she probably loved, _really_ loved him the most. It's too late to know now, and back then, we never knew for sure what she thought of us. But Rosier, she seemed to be quite fond of. He gave everything he had for her, but asked nothing in return. She liked this; it left her as the victor, with no prices to pay or favours to return. 

Billy Wilkes and I, were best friends at Hogwarts. Billy was quiet, but not shy like Andre, and he was incredibly shrewd and clever. He got the real picture of her while the rest of us were still getting over her face, her beautiful face. And she was beautiful. I don't think I'll ever get over her beauty, or find anyone with a face like hers.

Did Billy and I love her? I suppose we did. Or at least, we loved the look of her. She had that kind of _thing_ about her, know what I mean? That kind of invisible sign saying, 'look but don't touch, boys'. She was untouchable, but every bloke at Hogwarts wanted her. We tried to control our masculine urges though, because of Felix. She was Felix's from the beginning, and although we were sort of jealous, we left her for Felix. He'd always had a kind of claim on her. She was his; it was just an accepted fact.

Not that it ever stopped Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy had his eye on her the moment she arrived. The fact that she was generally accepted as Felix's girl never bothered him. Lucius was Lucius; he did what the fuck he wanted to and to hell with the consequences. And he wanted Amelia. 

We all respected Lucius. He was that kind of person. All the girls fancied him, and all the blokes wanted to be like him, even I did. He was a Slytherin, like us, and sometimes he'd go around in our gang. But it was only during the end of our time at Hogwarts, in our sixth year, when he was with Narcissa, that he really became 'one of us'. That was when he realised that Amelia was out of his reach. 

For the time being, anyway.

A/N Review time, people! Go on, write a comment, click the button……there! That wasn't too bad, was it?

Seriously, what did you think? Pants? Crap? Doggy - doo? (please no….) Do you want me to write more? Do you want to know what's going to happen?(you do, you do) Please tell me your opinions; I was a little worried about this fic because as far as I know, not many people have written things like this, and I think more people should, because the characters from this time are really nasty, sadistic and cruel………….great reason for writing about them, I hear you say. The girls a freak! (I swear I'm not really….) Brownie points to the person who works out who Amelia van Dyke is - and that's Dyke-that-rhymes-with-bike, NOT Dyke-that-rhymes-with stick. Anyway, it's so obvious that I suspect I'll be giving out a lot of Brownie points………..oh well, 'tis the season of giving - no, wait, that's Christmas, this is Lent….whoops. 

By the way, has anyone heard that new Ronan Keating song? It's been going around my head all day, and it's driving me absolutely nuts - I hate Ronan Keating……and I'm worried I'll start singing it next.


End file.
